


Conquered

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki finds a very nice way to wake up his wife.





	Conquered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- 'You have to wake up now, princess. Have to go conquer the world.'

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, watching with a soft smile as his wife slept. Darcy had weekends off from assisting Jane and liked to spend as much of Sunday morning in bed as possible. The alarm was set to go off in another half-hour but Loki couldn’t wait to see his wife’s big blue eyes.

He leaned to murmur in her ear, “You have to wake up now, princess. Have to go conquer the world.”

Darcy groaned quietly, her eyes still closed. “That’s your job,” she mumbled.

Loki smirked. “Yes, but the last time I did that, my brother and his friends objected.”

She finally opened her eyes and grinned at him as she sat up. “You were trying to take the planet by force.” Her grin widened. “Really, all you have to do is flash those puppy dog eyes and I’m a goner.”

“Well, you’re a special case,” he murmured as he leaned to kiss her.

Darcy sighed into the kiss, her hands unerringly finding his shoulders and pulling him down on top of her as she laid back again. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“None whatsoever,” he murmured.

“Then how about you conquer me a few times before breakfast?”

Loki chuckled. “I am yours to command, my princess.”

Darcy grinned. “Damn straight.”


End file.
